Snagged
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Colosseum fic. A trainer mourns his lost Pokemon.


This is based off something someone said online about how the trainers in Pokemon Colosseum do nothing when you snag their Pokemon.

If I got any attacks wrong, sorry, I don't know much about Colosseum.

* * *

I thought it would be an ordinary battle. I'd use my loyal Skitty and Zigzagoon, quite strong despite being Normal-types. And also that Misdreavus that weird dude had given to me. I'd never even seen his face-he was wearing that weird cloak all the time. Sadly, the Misdreavus didn't seem to trust me much, since she hardly paid attention to me when I tried to play with her. 

But back to the battle. The dude was pretty weird-he had wierd gray hair and this light stripe over his nose. A young girl, with orange hair tied in two pigtails, was trailing him. I sent out my Skitty first, and told her to tackle whatever Pokemon came out. The boy threw a Pokeball into the air, and it formed into the black shape of a foxlike Pokemon. I knew this one-a rare Umbreon! Skitty, ever loyal, charged forwards to tackle the Eevee evolution. It snorted and slapped her away. She skidded across the ground, but got back up and snarled at it. I had to admire her bravery.

"Attract!" I called out, hoping that the Umbreon was a male. She nodded, then winked flirtatously at the Dark-type, which backed up a step. Sensing success, she moved closer, waggling her tail and purring softly. Suddenly, the boy flicked out a Pokeball and returned Umbreon, sending out an Espeon instead. Its gem began glowing, and it sent a beam of white light at Skitty, which struck before she could dodge. She blinked and tried to Doubleslap Espeon, but slapped herself instead. This only added to her confusion, and Espeon watched on coolly as she continously attacked herself.

Finally, she could stand it no longer. As I watched, my tiny pink kitten swayed weakly, cried "Skit!" softly, and fainted.

* * *

Now it was Zigzagoon's turn. I'd rather not use Misdreavus, even though I knew her Shadow Ball could easily faint Espeon. She didn't trust me enough, and I feared she'd disobey. 

Zigzagoon started off with a Sand-Attack, which I could see blinded Espeon somewhat. However, it blinked back the dust particles and struck with another Confusion. I'd already told Zigzagoon to be quick on his feet, though, and his zigzag pattern of running helped largely. The white beam missed by a mile.

Zigzagoon rushed forwards now, striking the Espeon head-on. However, the Psychic-type was barely affected. Shaking off the pain, it fired another Confusion. This one was at point-blank range. Zigzagoon fell back and fainted. Gritting my teeth, I threw out Misdreavus' Pokeball. She floated calmly in midair.

"Vus..."

"Use Shadow Ball!" I commanded. She didn't seem to hear me, although she did attack with Shadow Ball. The dark matter struck Espeon's gem, and it howled in pain. Misdreavus laughed a ghostly laugh, and struck again and again, until the Psychic-type fainted. The boy cursed faintly and threw out another Pokeball. This one contained Umbreon, who had recovered from the Attract.

The boy commanded a Faint Attack. Umbreon complied, vanishing and suddenly reappearing behind Misdreavus, then striking her with a beam of Dark energy. With a groan, she fell to the ground. Umbreon moved closer, but she suddenly got up and struck him with a Shadow Ball! It was brave, but all it took was another Faint Attack and she had almost fainted. The boy smirked, then paused as the girl whispered something to him. From his pocket, he removed a Pokeball. There was something strange about it...a Snag Machine! I'd heard about those evil things, Team Snagem creations, able to steal Pokemon from trainers as though they were wild. But I'd thought them just a myth.

The boy squeezed the ball, allowing expansion. The boy laughed, and threw. It struck Misdreavus, sucking her helplessly into its interior. I screamed in sorrow as the boy coolly clipped the Pokeball onto his belt. Throwing myself forwards, I tried to grab him, but he dodged and yanked his leg away.

"Forget this," he said, glaring at me. "It never happened." Withdrawing Espeon's Pokeball, he sprayed a Revive on the fainted Pokemon, then commanded a Teleport.

My arms dropped to my sides in horror. I'd lost Misdreavus, but I'd seen the evil of Team Snagem. Raising an arm to the heavens, I made a vow: "I WILL GET YOU BACK!"


End file.
